riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Annabeth798/Córka Dnia... lub Nocy - Prolog
Dobra, po dość długim czasie w końcu odważyłam się opublikować ten prolog xD Namówiła mnie to tego Anamaria2002 więc to chyba logiczne, że to jej dedykuję ten prolog. Ana, paczaj i ciesz się xD ,,Ponoć nowy dzień oznacza nowy początek. Dla jednej dziewczyny oznacza on nowe życie. Dosłownie. Obudziłam się z krzykiem. Nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem ogarnęłam otaczającą mnie ciemność (dosłownie ciemność, nie chodzi o zwykły brak światła). Ku mojemu zdumieniu, natrafiłam wzrokiem na kobietę o nieskazitelnej urodzie. Rozpuszczone blond włosy do ramion były tak jasne, iż wydawało się, że lekko lśnią. Kąciki ust unosiły się w łagodnym uśmiech. A jej oczy... bogowie, jej '''oczy'... były tak cudownie seledynowo-złote, że chciałam się w nich zatopić na stałe. Jej skóra była śmiertelnie blada. Tajemnicza postać miała bose stopy. Ubrana była w długą, złoto-białą grecką suknię, a wyglądała w niej jak prawdziwa bogini''. Na szyi miała zawieszony naszyjnik w kształcie słońca, który migotał lekko. ''-Witaj. Długo spałaś, Aimo – szepnęła. Jej głos był perlisty, ale niestety ledwo słyszalny.'' ''-C-Co? Co ja tu... Jak...? - nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.'' Kobieta roześmiała się cicho. ''-Nic nie mów – poprosiła, jakby czytała mi w myślach – Pewnie słabo mnie słyszysz, prawda? Przepraszam. Przebywam tu tak długo, że... - nagle skrzywiła się i zakaszlała – Co za ból!'' Zerwałam się na nogi. Ze wszystkich sił zapragnęłam jej pomóc, tylko w sumie nie wiedziałam jak. ''-Co Ci się dzieje? - zapytałam nerwowo.'' ''-Nic takiego – wydyszała i zdobyła się na uśmiech – Ej, nie przejmuj się! Bywało gorzej. Po prostu... źle znoszę to otoczenie. Moja matka się uparła, żebym tu mieszkała wraz ze swoim rodzeństwem, ale... to mnie zabija. Wszyscy mówią: Nie przejmuj się, za niedługo przejdzie! Wątpię. Od trzech tysięcy lat nic się nie zmieniło, a ostatnio jest jeszcze gorzej. Mam dziwne przeczycie, że coś się wydarzy... – to wszystko powiedziała w ogóle na mnie nie patrząc, więc czułam się tak, jakby mówiła do siebie samej, a nie do osoby o imieniu... kurcze, jak ja się nazywam?'' ''-Aha...- nic z tego nie rozumiałam, ale starałam się tego nie okazywać – Więc... nie lubisz swojej matki?'' Zrobiła przerażoną minę i szybko pokręciła przecząco głową. ''-Nie! Ja ją kocham, z całego serca. Naprawdę – stwierdziła z takim przekonaniem, że jej mimo woli uwierzyłam. Ściszyła głos jeszcze bardziej i szepnęła – I proszę, że wątp w moją miłość do Nocy, gdy jest tuż obok.'' ''-Obok? Nocy? Ale ja nikogo nie widzę! Tylko ciemność!'' ''-To właśnie ona – kobieta podniosła głos i chyba krzyknęła, tyle że dla mnie brzmiało to jak zwykła mowa – Matko! Wiedz, że ja... hm... W każdym razie, nie zważaj na to co mówi moja... dziewczynka.'' ''-E... - starałam się, by nie brzmiało to nieuprzejmie – tu nikogo nie ma, proszę pani.'' Machnęła lekceważąco ręką. ''-Mam do Ciebie pytanie: Co pamiętasz? '' ''-No... w sumie nic. Tylko ciemność – przyznałam. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam w ogóle wspomnień – Czarna dziura.'' Kobieta miała niepewną minę. ''-Rozumiem. Co za gapa ze mnie! Nie przedstawiłam się. Jestem Imera – powiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem.'' Byłam pewna, że już gdzieś słyszałam takie słówko. Postanowiłam to przemilczeć. ''-O... Miło mi. A ja nazywam się... no... tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia – byłam tym troszkę zawstydzona, ale i tak to powiedziałam '.'' ''-Twoje imię brzmi Aima. Nie pamiętasz?'' Stłumiłam westchnięcie. ''-Jak już mówiłam, ja NIC nie pamiętam. Chociaż... Jak pani to powiedziała, Pani Imero, wydaje mi się, jakby zaczęło coś mi świtać. Proszę opowiadać więcej – poprosiłam.'' Przez chwilę lub dwie przyglądała mi si podejrzliwie. Zastanawiałam się, o czym tak myśli. Miałam wrażenie, że znała mnie zanim straciłam pamięć i to raczej nie były miłe wspomnienia. ''-Hm... może napiszę – niepewnie stwierdziła po długiej chwili. '' Pstryknęła palcami i w jej ręce pojawił się złoty patyk. Na szczęście on lekko oświetlał otoczenie, więc zauważyłam, że obie stoimy na czarnym piasku. Imera kucnęła i zaczęła coś bazgrolić, a ja starałam się ukryć zdziwienie z tego, że ta rzecz pojawiła się dosłownie z powietrza. Jak to możliwe? Czy to jakieś czary? Gdy tak rozmyślałam, kobieta wstała i wskazała palcem na symbole, które namalowała. Było tam napisane: '' ''Το χυμένο αίμα των ηλικιών θα θέλουν αίμα Doznałam wstrząsu. Przewróciłam się na ziemię i miałam ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie wiem dlaczego – może ze strachu lub wściekłości? Ogarnęło mnie wielkie pragnienie. Nie byłam pewna, czego pragnę, ale musiałam to dostać. Krzyknęłam. A najgorszy z tego wszystkiego był fakt, że ja '''znałam '''te słowa, że miałam pewność, iż przez lata były w moim umyśle na pierwszym miejscu. Na piasku było napisane: ,,Przelana Krew, po wieki będziesz chciała krwi” ''-Aimo! Aimo, nic Ci nie jest? - spytała z przerażeniem i troską w głosie Imera.'' Z trudem wstałam. ''-Nie... chyba nie. Co to było? Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? - zapytałam rozpaczliwie. W oczach zebrały mi się łzy.'' ''-Musiałam. Teraz już wiem, że... nieważne. Co tam pisało? - w jej głosie wyczuwałam powagę.'' ''-Przelana Krew – mruknęłam do samej siebie – Przelana Krew gdzieś jest...'' ''-Nie pleć głupot! - rozkazała – Musimy Cię stąd wydostać. A jak już będziesz na powierzchni, musimy kogoś po Ciebie wysłać. W Obozie będziesz bezpieczna.'' Zakręciło mi się w głowie. ''-W jakim obozie? Kogo wysłać? Na jakiej powierzchni? - pytania same nasuwały mi się na język.'' Na twarzy Imery pojawił się smutny uśmiech. ''-Sporo dziś przeszłaś. Wyśpij się. Jak się obudzisz, nikomu o mnie nie mów, dobrze? Ani o tym zdaniu, które napisałam. To niebezpieczne. I jeszcze jedno...cokolwiek by się działo, pamiętaj: jesteś dobra. Nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. A teraz śpij, Aimo – szepnęła cichutko i pogłaskała mnie po głowie.'' Chciałam krzyknąć, by mi wszystko wytłumaczyła, by opowiedziała trochę o moim poprzednim życiu, ale właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie błogie uczucie oraz senność. I zanim zdążyłam zaprotestować osunęłam się w ciemność." No dobra, dobręłam do końca. Proszę o szczere komy, bym wiedziała, co jeszcze musze poprawić (a coś napewno). I dziękuję za przeczytanie ^^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania